


I'm Here Now

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Aftercare, Bottom Jensen, Dom Jared, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sub Jensen, Subspace, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god, o-oh god.”<br/>“Does it feel that good to have a hand finally on you? After weeks of not coming are you going to come all over the both of us? Make a big mess just for me?”<br/>“Jared, fuck, yeah, I am, gonna come all over, god, it hurts.”<br/>“Yeah? Are you all full?” Jared teases fingers over his heavy sac, and down to his hole, but doesn’t do more than rub over his perineum. “Maybe I should let you come twice so you can let out all of your frustration, huh?”<br/>“Please, please, Jared, let me come.”<br/>“You can come, Jen, come for me. Be a good boy and come for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“On the bed, come on,” Jared says harshly, and Jensen shudders, his cock twitching. “Did I say you could get hard? I think I better lock your hands up to keep you from touchin’ that pretty little cock of yours. You did so well on set today, maybe I’ll let you come.”

“Sir, please,” Jensen whines, his cock aching and leaking all over his stomach. He hasn’t come in weeks, and he has no idea how he’s managed to do that, most of that time with help from Jared.

“I love it when you beg for me,” Jared growls, and pins Jensen down onto the mattress with the weight of his body, wrists above his head. Jensen tilts his head to the side submissively, and Jared grins. “Good boy.”

Jensen hears it before he sees it. The clink of metal against skin is loud in his ears accompanied by his heart beat, and then handcuffs cushioned by a thin strip of leather are secured to his wrists, and to the headboard.

Jensen whines high in his throat and splays his legs wider, thrusting his hips up so he can rut against Jared, but he pulls away with a dark chuckle.

“Oh, please, Jared, please let me come, it hurts.” Jared trails a finger down the side of his swollen, flushed shaft and Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head, but that’s the only touch he gets. “No, please, sir, please,” Jensen begs, his head flying up to look at Jared, his Dom, in hopes that a few bats of his long lashes will buy him that release he needs so badly.

It’s been on and off like this for weeks. Sometimes it’s with the heavy stuff, like Jared will test how many slaps to his ass can make him get close to coming, then he’ll stop and rub lotion into Jensen’s skin until his sobs quiet.

Or sometimes it’s just the brush of the back of Jared’s hand to his hardened cock, and he’ll be on the verge then, whimpering and pleading with his Dom to let him come.

But right now is a little too far. His balls ache and sting when he shifts his legs together, and although the curve of his thighs helps to curb some of that pain, he still shifts in his seat every five minutes while on stage because he can’t fucking come.

Right now he can feel true desperation start to make his skin crawl, and the handcuffs around his wrists are suddenly too tight and too close to home, hitting a nerve he thought he’d buried.

With each season of the show going on, it seems like the deeper Dean and Sam fall into a pit they can’t crawl out of, the harder it is for him to distinguish himself from the character he plays when he's not thinking straight, or when he's just walked off set or a stage.

And right now those handcuffs aren’t helping him, especially not now when he’s already in subspace.

“Red,” he gasps. “Red, red, red, red, red, red,” he says, and he thrashes against his constraints.

Jared stops touching him, only to undo the handcuffs and to toss them into the trash bin beside the hotel bed.

Jensen stops seeing and stops feeling, and he concentrates on figuring out where he is, and why he’s panicking.

“Can I touch you?” He hears a concerned voice ask, and he sits up against the headboard before nodding his head slowly.

He’s pulled into a warm embrace he only half-feels. His body is limp and he stares unblinking at the wall for several moments as his mind reels.

“Jensen, come back to me, it’s okay. You’re safe, it’s okay,” Jared murmurs, and Jensen slowly comes down.

“Wha . . . what happened?” He’s cradled in Jared’s lap, fingers stroking through his hair, and his eyes flutter shut.

“You safeworded, I don’t know, you tell me. Are you okay? What do you need? Do you need some space?” He asks quietly, pulling away to look at Jensen with a concerned look.

“I . . . I don’t know. It was goin’ great, I thought. But I don’t think I want to use the handcuffs again. Ever. I don’t like them. I like you holding me down with your hands and your body, but I don’t like the metal.”

“Ropes?”

“No ropes,” Jensen says and sinks further down in Jared’s lap. “Just you.”

“I can do that,” he breathes into his hair, and kisses the top of his head. “Do you want to come now, Jen?”

“Yeah,” he croaks, and lets himself be manhandled so Jared can sit back against the headboard, and so Jensen can sit between his thighs, his back to Jared’s chest, his Doms arm’s still around him, one hand trailing down between his splayed legs.

"What was that again?"

"Yes, sir."

“You’re so hard already for me, so good. Such a good boy.” Jensen hears the click of the lube being opened, and the squelch sounds that only get louder when Jared takes his cock in hand, stroking him up and down, really tight with a little twist on the upstroke.

Jared teases his finger over Jensen’s slit, and he squeezes pre-come out of him with a harsh, unrelenting grip that has his toes curling.

“Oh god, o-oh god.”

“Does it feel that good to have a hand finally on you? After weeks of not coming are you going to come all over the both of us? Make a big mess just for me?”

“Jared, fuck, yeah, I am, gonna come all over, god, it hurts.”

“Yeah? Are you all full?” Jared teases fingers over his heavy sac, and down to his hole, but doesn’t do more than rub over his perineum. “Maybe I should let you come twice so you can let out all of your frustration, huh?”

“Please, please, Jared, let me come.”

“You can come, Jen, come for me. Be a good boy and come for me.”

Jensen’s back arches off and away from Jared, and his nails dig into the meat of his thighs as he convulses, writhing between the v Jared’s legs make, come spilling over his hands steadily, unstopping.

“Jared!” He shouts, and doesn’t stop squirming until his cock is spent, until his lap is covered in come, his muscles too tired to continue locking up.

He collapses against Jared with a breathless whimper, and his eyes slip closed.

Jared pets down his sides at his twitching muscles until he opens his eyes again, a sleepy smile gracing his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can try for seconds, okay?” Jared asks, and kisses Jensen square on the mouth, something close to chaste that turns into making out with twists of tongue and clashes of teeth.

“How about seconds now,” Jensen gasps between kisses, and the rest of his sentence is lost to deep moans and groans that vibrate off the walls.

“Love you,” Jared pants when he comes, and Jensen smiles widely around his whine of ecstasy as he orgasms between them, Jared slowly pushing in and out of him.

“Love you, too, Jared, love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
